Стенограммы/Канун Дня горящего очага
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы подъезжаем. :Радуга Дэш: Я уже заждалась. :Флаттершай: Я волнуюсь. Мне... хочется кричать. У-у-у! :Эпплджек: О-хо! Кантерлот! Вот и мы! :Рарити: Надеюсь, у меня праздничный вид. :Пинки Пай: Вот он! Кантерлот. :Все: У-ух. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кантерлот прекрасен в это время года. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Хотела бы я, чтобы каждый день был похож на Канун Дня Горящего Очага. :Эпплджек: Здесь столько всего! У меня просто глаза разбегаются. :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня идея. Пока мы идём, давайте поиграем во "Что я вижу". Я первая. Я вижу... двухметровый леденец. :Радуга Дэш: Я вижу пони из снега. :Пинки Пай: Я вижу, как кто-то ест пряничный домик... И это я. :Все: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Не верится, что Принцесса Селестия нас принять участие в самой важной постановке сезона. Это такая честь для всех нас. :Флаттершай: О, лучше бы она не оказывала мне такую честь. Я не выйду на сцену. Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели. :Рарити: Флаттершай, милая, не стоит так переживать. :Флаттершай: Да? :Рарити: Ну конечно. По всей Эквестрии пони ставят пьесы, посвящённые Кануну Дня Горящего Очага. Это традиция. :Флаттершай: Поэтому они слишком заняты, чтобы приехать на наш спектакль? :Рарити: Нет. Мы участвуем в Кантерлотском представлении. Самом важном во всей Эквестрии. Многие пони заходят это увидеть. :Флаттершай: Многие? :Рарити: Сотни. :Флаттершай: Сотни? Ах! :Рарити: Может, тысячи. :Флаттершай: А-ах! :Рарити: О! Моя причёска! Эпплджек, закрой, пожалуйста, окно! :Радуга Дэш: Радуга! Радуга! Спасибо! Спасибо! :Эпплджек: Это пьеса, рассказывающая об основании Эквестрии, а не концерт в честь Радуги. :Радуга Дэш: Это должен быть концерт в мою честь. Я звезда! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, немедленно вылезай! :Спайк: Осталось две минуты. :Пинки Пай: Искорка, позволь мне. :Рарити: Причёска! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Па-ай! :Эпплджек: Наш праздничный спектакль о гармонии и дружбе. :Сумеречная Искорка, Пинки Пай, Рарити и Флаттершай: Закрой окно! :Спайк: Ох... :Спайк: Давным-давно, задолго до начала правления Селестии, и до того, как прекрасные земли Эквестрии были открыты, пони не знали о гармонии. Это было странное и мрачное время. Время, когда пони были разделены ненавистью. :Все: Ах! :Спайк: Да, представляете? В этот ужасный век никто из трёх племён: пегасов, единорогов и земных пони, не думал о проблемах других. Они беспокоились лишь о собственном благополучии. В те тревожные времена, как и сейчас, пегасы управляли погодой. Но они требовали кое-что взамен: еду, которой их могли снабдить только земные пони. :Искатели Знаков Отличия: шепчут :Спайк: Единороги требовали то же самое за то, что при помощи магии они осуществляли смену дня и ночи. Недоверие между племенами росло. И в один роковой день страсти закипели. И что послужило толчком? Таинственная снежная буря, которая охватила все земли и разрушила шаткий мир. Трудолюбивые земные пони не могли обрабатывать свою землю. Пони замерзали. :ветер :Спайк: Пегасам жилось не лучше. Пегасы голодали. А единороги и мёрзли и голодали. Даже магия единорогов была бессильна перед бурей. Каждое племя обвиняло в своих страданиях других, и чем больше злились пони, тем сильнее становилась метель. И тогда было решено устроить большое собрание, чтобы понять, как справиться с метелью. Каждое племя отправило своих предводителей. Дочь короля Единорогов, Принцессу Платину. Правителя Пегасов, Полководца Урагана. И, наконец, лидера Земных Пони, Канцлера Твердолоба. Возможно, что три племени сумеют решить свои разногласия и договориться о том, как справиться с ненастьем. :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: спорят :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Я хочу знать только одно: почему земные пони забирают всю еду? :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Мы? Не мы, а вы забираете всю еду. Нет, Вы правы, это мы. Но только потому что из-за вас, гадких пегасов, всё время идёт снег! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): В сотый раз говорю: "Не из-за нас"! Мы не при чём. Это, должно быть, единороги. Это всё их странная магия. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Ах! Как Вы смеете? В отличии от вас, грубиянов-пегасов, мы, единороги, никогда не опустимся до такого. Понятно? :Единороги: Хм! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Так! Если вы не прекратите использовать свои силы, чтобы нас замораживать, то других идей у меня нет. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Какой ужас! У земных пони закончились идеи. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Послушайте, Ураган. Может, хватит оскорблений? :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Запомните, Вы не смеете мне приказывать! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): А, простите. Я принцесса, и такой тон вынуждает меня уйти! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Я уйду первым! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Нет, я! :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: спорят :Спайк: А буря только усиливалась. :Спайк: Итак, большое собрание не оправдало надежд. Три лидера вернулись домой зализывать раны. И, по большей части, жаловаться. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Сми-ирно! Ну? Тебя не интересует, как всё прошло? :Рядовой (Флаттершай): О, интересует, сэр. Как всё прошло? :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Ужасно. Другие предводители настолько невежливы. Они не понимают, что мы могучее племя воинов, и что нам нельзя перечить! Мы должны будем что-то предпринять. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Мудрая Кловер! Ты нужна мне! :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Да, Ваше Высочество. А другие племена вели себя разумно? :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Они были просто невыносимы! Я больше не в силах находиться рядом с этими презренными существами! Мы благородны и величественны. Мы прекращаем всякое общение с ними. :Куки (Эпплджек): Не легче ли было войти в дверь, Канцлер? :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Возможно, тебе да, Куки. А я канцлер! Меня выбрали, потому что я мыслю нестандартно. А это значит, что мне хорошо думается в трубе. Ты умеешь так размышлять? :Куки (Эпплджек): Я... :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Думаю, что вряд ли. :Куки (Эпплджек): А... :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): О нет! Смотри, не упади! У меня появилась блестящая идея! :Куки (Эпплджек): Впервые в жизни. :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Я решила, что с этого момента мы будем жить одни. :Куки (Эпплджек): А, то есть, без других племён? О, нет. Я думала, мы найдём общий язык... :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки пай): Не волнуйся. Ведь еда-то у нас есть, верно? :Куки (Эпплджек): Вообще-то, она кончилась. :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Что ж, значит, найдём другое место, где мы сможем что-то посадить. А со мной, как с бесстрашным вождём, вам нечего бояться. :Куки (Эпплджек): С чего начнём? :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Суть в том... :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: Мы должны найти новую землю! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Живее, рядовой. Давай! Раз-два-раз-два! :молнии :Рядовой (Флаттершай): кричит :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Взять себя в руки, рядовой! Ничто не должно отвлекать нас от миссии! Найти и, если нужно, покорить новую землю! :Рядовой (Флаттершай): Покорить, сэр? :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Никогда не знаешь, где прячутся враги. :Рядовой (Флаттершай): Но я не вижу никаких врагов. Только снег. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Ага! Что это? Хе! Ха! :Рядовой (Флаттершай): А-а! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Так. Достаточно. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Ах. На это уйдёт вечность. У меня болят копыта. Сколько мы уже идём? :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Минут пять, Ваше Высочество. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Ах! Не знала, что искать новую землю так тяжело. Но оно того стоит, согласись. :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Я думаю, что три племени могли бы приложить больше усилий. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Сто-оп! :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): В чём дело? :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Вот в чём дело! :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Ваше Высочество, это просто ручей. Его легко перейти. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Я могу намочить мантию. Я не хочу появиться на моей новой земле, как грязная земная пони. Или того хуже, как грубый пегас. У меня нет намерения опускаться до их уровня. Но при этом, я не против, если это сделаешь ты. :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Ох... :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): И береги мантию. Она дороже, чем все книги в твоей библиотеке. :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Да-да. Это определённо верное направление. :Куки (Эпплджек): Мы ходим кругами. :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Это исключено. По-твоему, я не так читаю карту? :Куки (Эпплджек): Ну что Вы, Канцлер. Просто в карте имеются дыры и... :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Конечно. Я должна видеть, куда иду. :Куки (Эпплджек): Да... :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): И ещё. Мне нужно говорить, ведь вам не выжить, если я перестану вас направлять. :Куки (Эпплджек): Что Вы, Канцлер, даже страшно представить... Но всё же, может, стоит перевернуть карту? :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): К твоему сведению, Куки. Верх карты не имеет смысла, ведь Земля круглая. :Куки (Эпплджек): Вы правы. Такое облегчение знать, что карта в надёжных копытах... :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Облегчение? У тебя не получится идти налегке, потому что я канцлер, а ты просто мой... мой... э-э, мой... :Куки (Эпплджек): Секретарь. :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Неважно. Тьфу. Тебе карту, а мне облегчение. :Куки (Эпплджек): Да, Канцлер Твердолоб. :Спайк: Итак, каждый вождь встречал на своём пути препятствия. Но в конце концов все они прибыли на новую чудесную землю. И никто не сомневался в том, что это просто рай. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Это новая земля, которую мы искали! :Рядовой (Флаттершай): Как красиво! Я вижу отсюда мой будущий дом. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Я назову эту новую землю... Пегасополисом! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Я не видела таких драгоценностей. Этот рубин потрясающий. Вся эта земля потрясающая! Я просто потрясена! Во имя единорогов, я объявляю эту землю... Единорогией! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Воздух! Деревья! Грязь! Самая грязная грязь во всём мире! :Куки (Эпплджек): И плодородная. Мечта земледельца. :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Во имя земных пони, я назову это новое место... э-э... Грязевиллем! :Куки (Эпплджек): Может, Земля? :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Земля! Поздравь меня с тем, что я это придумала. :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: Мы нашли наш новый дом! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Я был первым! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Хм! Нет! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Да! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Вообще-то, первыми были мы. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Все вы вторгаетесь в Единорогию. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Это Пегасополис! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Земля! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Пегасополис! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Единорогия! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш) Мы будем сражаться. Пусть победит лучший! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Это варварство. Мудрая Кловер, в темницу этого дикаря. :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): В какую темницу? Может, нам всем лучше успокоиться? :Куки (Эпплджек): Согласна. Давайте успокоимся. :Рядовой (Флаттершай): Я тоже за это. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Пойдёте под суд за неподчинение, рядовой! Мы решим это на поле боя! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): смеётся Ах! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): смеётся :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Кто посмел бросить снежок в королевскую персону? :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Подождите-ка. Откуда здесь взялся снег? :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): О нет! Опять? :Спайк: И так рай, который нашли пони, был вскоре потерян. Он оказался под толстым слоем снега и тяжёлых чувств. Вместо зелёного - белое! Вместо тепла - холод! Вместо солнца мела метель! Вместо... :Шуушайн: Да мы поняли! Давай дальше. :Спайк: Э-хе-хе. Пони были вынуждены искать кров. Искали в небе и на земле, но единственным убежищем в округе была холодная и мрачная пещера. И, конечно, трём предводителям пришлось делить её, хоть никому это и не нравилось. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Пожалуйста, сэр Шквал... :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Полководец Ураган! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Кхм. Пожалуйста, сэр, отойдите. Королевским особам необходим простор. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): То есть, вот так, Ваше Высочество? :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Конечно, нет. Вы видите эту невидимую линию? :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Рядовой, обозначьте для всех нашу территорию. Видите эту настоящую, не-невидимую линию? Единороги и земные пони не в праве её пересекать. Это суверенная территория Пегасополиса! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Мудрая Кловер! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Куки! :Куки (Эпплджек): Да-да... :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Что Вы делаете?! Не обходите этот камень! Я не отдам ни кусочка своей территории! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Этот камень явно на стороне Единорогии и принадлежит нам. тихо Внутри могут быть алмазы. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Этот камень принадлежит Пегасополису! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Сейчас же отдайте камень, я приказываю Вам! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): О, Вы нашли мой камень, я повсюду его искала! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Эй! Вы на моей территории! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Было ничьё, стало моё. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Это уж слишком! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Отдайте! :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: Отдайте! Он мой! Быстро! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Немедленно! :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Посмотрите туда! Вход! :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Всё. Нам не выйти. Мы в ловушке. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Вы оба это заслужили. Вы только и делали, что ругались друг с другом. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Как и Вы, Ваше Высочество. :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Да. Ещё бы. Вы ругались гораздо больше, чем я. :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Это нелепо. Единороги не опускаются до такого. :Полководец Ураган (Радуга Дэш): Потому что вы знаете, что не сможете победить. Земные пони - простаки! :Принцесса Платина (Рарити): Пегасы - дикари! :Канцлер Твердолоб (Пинки Пай): Единороги - зазнайки! :Рядовой (Флаттершай): Ах! :Виндиго: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка, Флаттершай и Эпплджек: кричат :Рядовой (Флаттершай): Что это... такое? :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Может, это... виндиго? :Куки и Рядовой (Эпплджек и Флаттершай): Виндиго? :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Мой наставник, Свирл Бородатый, рассказывал мне о них. Это сильные духи, которые питаются враждой и ненавистью. Чем больше ненависти, тем холоднее становится. :Куки (Эпплджек): Тогда это наша вина. Трёх племён. Метель возникла, потому что мы ссорились и не доверяли друг другу. Теперь погибнет и эта земля. :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Наши тела станут холодными, как наши сердца. Из-за нашей глупой ненависти. :Рядовой (Флаттершай): У меня к вам ненависти нет. В сущности, я ненавижу Урагана куда больше, чем вас. :Мудрая Кловер и Куки (Сумеречная Искорка и Эпплджек): смеются :Флаттершай: Вообще-то, и ненависти нет. Просто Ураган мне как-то не очень, не слишком, не больно-то нравится. смеётся :Куки (Эпплджек): И у меня к вам нет ненависти. :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): И у меня. :Куки (Эпплджек): Пусть мы разные, но все мы пони. :льда :Виндиго: кричат :Рядовой (Флаттершай): Что это? :Куки (Эпплджек): Вот что могут единороги. :Мудрая Кловер (Сумеречная Искорка): Странно. Такого никогда раньше не было. Но, думаю, что дело не только во мне, это исходило от нас троих. Всё дело в нашей дружбе. :Спайк: Всю ночь три пони поддерживали огонь дружбы, рассказывая друг другу истории и распевая песни, которые стали праздничными гимнами. И теперь их поём мы. В конце концов тепло огня, пение и смех достигли лидеров, и их тела начали оттаивать. Пламя дружбы согрело их ледяные сердца. Три вождя договорились поделить эту прекрасную землю и всегда жить в согласии. И вместе они решили назвать свою новую страну... :Все: ...Эквестрия! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы должны гордиться тем, что Принцесса Селестия нас. Видимо, она считает, что мы настоящий пример добрых друзей. :Рарити: Ах! Эпплджек, ты должна была закрыть окно! :Эпплджек: Я ни при чём. Это могла бы сделать Радуга. У неё есть крылья. :Радуга Дэш: Мало ли, что я умею летать! Искорка могла бы пустить с ход магию. :Все: спорят :Виндиго: рычит :Радуга Дэш: Знаете? Я закрою. :Все: смеются |-| Английская стенограмма= :whistle :Twilight Sparkle: We're getting closer! :Rainbow Dash: I can hardly wait! :Fluttershy: I'm so excited, I-I feel like shouting! softly Woo-hoo! :Applejack: Hooo-wee! Canterlot, here we come! :Rarity: Oh, I do hope I look festive enough! :Pinkie Pie: There it is! Canterlot! :Main cast: Oooh... :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, isn't Canterlot wonderful this time of year? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I wish it was Hearth's Warming Eve every day. :Applejack: There's so much to look at! I feel like my durned eyes are gonna pop right out of my head! :Twilight Sparkle: I have an idea, let's play 'I spy with my little eye' as we walk! I'll go first. I spy... an eight-foot candy cane. :Rainbow Dash: I spy a snowpony! :Pinkie Pie: I spy somepony eating a gingerbread house... :register ringing :Pinkie Pie: munching ...and it's me! :Main cast: laughs : :chattering :warming up :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe that Princess Celestia chose us to put on the most important play of the season! Do you guys know what an honor this is? For all of us? :Fluttershy: Oh, I wish she hadn't honored me quite so much... I can't go onstage! I don't want everypony looking at me! :Rarity: Fluttershy, darling, there's nothing to feel nervous about. :Fluttershy: No? :Rarity: Of course not. All across Equestria, ponies are preparing their own pageants for Hearth's Warming Eve in their own towns. It's tradition. :Fluttershy: So you're saying they'll be too busy to come to our play? :Rarity: Well, no. We're in the Canterlot pageant, the biggest, most important production in all of Equestria. A lot of ponies will come to watch us. :Fluttershy: A lot? :Rarity: Hundreds. :Fluttershy: Hundreds? :Rarity: gasps Maybe even thousands! :Fluttershy: yelps :rushing :Rarity: Oh, my hair! Applejack? Be a dear and shut those windows, will you? :Rainbow Dash: Aaah! Rain-bow-Dash! Rain-bow-Dash! Aaaah! Thank you, thank you! :Applejack: It's a reenactment of the founding of Equestria. It's not the 'Rainbow Dash Show'. :Rainbow Dash: Well it should be the 'Rainbow Dash Show'! I'm the star! :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy, you've got to come out of there! :Spike: Curtain in two minutes! :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, let me handle this. :Rarity: My hair! :Twilight Sparkle: PINKIE! :Pinkie Pie: shivers :Applejack: The Hearth's Warming Eve pageant is about harmony and friendship. :Other main cast: Shut the window! :Spike: sighs :music :Spike: a faux British accent Once upon a time, long before the peaceful rule of Celestia, and before ponies discovered our beautiful land of Equestria, ponies did not know harmony. It was a strange and dark time. A time when ponies were torn apart... by hatred! :Audience: gasp :Spike: voice I know. Can you believe it? accent During this frightful age, each of the three tribes – the Pegasi, the unicorns, and the Earth ponies – cared not for what befell the other tribes, but only for their own welfare. In those troubled times, as now, the Pegasi were the stewards of the weather. But they demanded something in return. Food that could only be grown by the Earth ponies. :Audience: whispering :Spike: The unicorns demanded the same, in return for magically bringing forth day and night. And so, mistrust between the tribes festered, until one fateful day, it came to a boil. And what prompted the ponies to clash? 'Twas a mysterious blizzard that overtook the land, and toppled the tribes' precarious peace. :Spike: The normally industrious Earth ponies were unable to farm their land. :blowing :Spike: The Earth ponies were freezing. The home of the Pegasi fared no better. The Pegasi were hungry. And the unicorns were freezing and hungry. Even the unicorns' magic was powerless against the storm. Each tribe blamed the others for their suffering, and the angrier everypony grew, the worse the blizzard became. And so it was decided that a grand summit would be held to figure out a way to cope with the blizzard. :Spike: Each tribe sent their leaders. :fanfare :Spike: Daughter of the unicorn king, Princess Platinum. :fanfare :Spike: Ruler of the Pegasi, Commander Hurricane. And lastly... :with kazoos :Spike: ...leader of the Earth ponies, Chancellor Puddinghead. Perhaps the three tribes could finally settle their differences, and agree on a way to get through this disaster. : , and : arguing : : All I wanna know is why the Earth ponies are hogging all the food! :Pegasi: shouting : : Us?! We're not hogging all the food, you are! Oh, wait. You're right. It's us. Well, it's only 'cause you mean old Pegasusususes are making it snow like crazy! : : For the hundredth time, it's not us! We're not making it snow! It must be the unicorns! They're doing it with their freaky magic! : : gasps How dare you! Unlike you Pegasi ruffians, we unicorns would never stoop to such a thing! H-m-ph! :Unicorns: Hmph! : : Well, if you non-Earths aren't gonna stop using your weirdo powers to freeze us all, then I'm just plum out of ideas. : : What a shocker. An Earth pony with no ideas. : : Commander Hurricane, please cease with the insults! : : You're not the boss of me, your royal snootiness! : : I beg your pardon?! I am a princess! I won't be spoken to that way! : : Well, I'm leaving first! : : No, I'm first! : , and : arguing :Spike: And the blizzard raged on. :whinnying :Spike: So the summit of the tribes did not turn out as well as hoped, and the three leaders returned home to lick their wounds, and basically complain. : : Atten-tion! Well? Aren't you curious about how it went? : : Oh! Commander Hurricane, sir! How did it go, sir? : : Horribly! Those other tribe leaders are so disrespectful! Don't they realize that we are a mighty tribe of warriors, and should not be crossed? We have got to break ranks with those weak foals! :splat : : shivering Clover the Clever! I need you! : : Yes, your Majesty. Did the other pony tribes see reason as I predicted? : : Those other tribes are impossible! I, for one, can no longer bear to be anywhere near those lowly creatures. The unicorns are noble and majestic. We will no longer consort with the likes of them! : : Wouldn't it have been easier to use the door, Chancellor? : : Maybe for you, Smart Cookie. But I'' am a chancellor. I was elected because I know how to think outside the box. Which means echoes I can also think ''inside the chimney. Can you think inside a chimney? : : Uh... : : I didn't think so. : : Ugh. : : Ohmygosh. Hold on to your hooves! I am just about to be brilliant! : : her breath That'd be a first. : : I have decided that the Earth ponies are gonna go it alone! : : Aw, so you mean the other tribes didn't come around? Shoot... I really thought we could get through to 'em if we– : : Don't worry about them. We're the ones with all the food, right? : : Actually, we're all out. : : Fine, then we'll have to go somewhere new where we can grow some new food. And with me as our fearless leader, what could go wrong? :crump : : her breath Where should I start? : : The point is... : , and : We must find a new land! : : C'mon, Private Pansy, let's get a move on! Hup-one, hup-two! :cracks : : yelps : : Get a hold of yourself, Private! We cannot let anything distract us from the mission at hand. To find, and if necessary, to conquer a new land! : : Conquer, sir? : : You never know where enemies might be lurking. : : I don't see any enemies, Commander. Just... snow. : : A-ha! What's that?! noises : : yelps : : Okay. This is getting old. : : Oh, this is simply taking forever. My hooves are killing me! How long have we been walking for? : : About five minutes, your highness. : : Oh, I never imagined finding a new land would be so hard. But it'll all be worth it, don't you agree? : : I actually think that the three tribes could've tried harder. : : Stoooooop! : : What's wrong? : : That is what's wrong! :rushing : : Your Highness, it's just a stream. We can cross it easily. : : I refuse to get my gown wet. I have no intention of arriving at my new land looking like a bedraggled Earth pony, or worse yet a rough-and-tumble Pegasus. I, for one, have no intention of stooping down to their level. On the other hand, I have no trouble watching you stoop down. : : groans : : And do watch the gown, darling. It's worth more than all of the books in your library. : : Yes, yes. This is definitely the right direction. : : It feels like we're going in circles. : : But that's impossible. Are you suggesting that I'm reading the map wrong? : : Absolutely not, your chancellorness. It's just that there are holes in the map, and– : : Of course! How else could I see where I was going? : : Yeah, uh– : : Or talk? I need to be able to talk! I mean, how would we survive if I just suddenly shut up? : : Heaven forbid that should happen, your chancellorship. Heh. It's just that... the map is also upside down. : : I got a newsflash for you, Cookie. The Earth is round. There is no up or down. : : You're right! It's such a relief to me that you're in charge of this map... : : Relief? You don't need relief! If anypony needs relief around here, it's me! I'm a chancellor! I'm a bigshot! You're just my, um... my, uh... : : Secretary. : : Whatever. You take the map, while I enjoy some relief. : : Yes, Chancellor Puddinghead. :Spike: accent And so, each leader encountered obstacles along the way, but eventually, they all arrived in a new and wondrous land. Nopony had ever seen paradise before. : : This is the new land we've been searching for! : : What a view... I can see my future house from here. : : I proclaim this new land to be... Pegasopolis! : : I've never seen such jewels! This ruby is dazzling. This whole land is dazzling. I'm double dazzled! squeals In the name of the unicorns, I hereby dub this land Unicornia! : : The air! The trees! The dirt! This dirt is the dirtiest dirt in the whole dirt world! : : And fertile, too. Perfect for growing food. : : In the name of the Earth ponies, I think I'm gonna call this new place... uh... Dirtville. : : How about "Earth"? : : Earth! Congratulations to me for thinking of it. : , and : We found our new home! : : I planted my flag first! : : Did not! : : Did too! : : I planted mine earlier than first. : : All of you riffraff are trespassing in Unicornia! : : The name is Pegasopolis! : : Earth! : : Pegasopolis! : : Unicornia! : : I say we fight for the land. May the best pony win! :blows : : That's barbaric. Clover the Clever? Throw that brute into the dungeon! : : What dungeon? Look, perhaps if we all calmed down... : : I agree. Let's all calm down. : : I vote for calm. : : I'll have you court-martialed for insubordination, Private! We settle this on the battlefield! :whack : : laughs :whack : : laughs : : Who dares throw a snowball at royalty?! : : Wait a minute, where'd all this snow come from anyway? : : Oh no. Not again. :blowing :roaring :Spike: accent And so the paradise that the ponies had found was soon lost, buried beneath a thick blanket of snow and hard feelings. Instead of beautiful, it was blizzardy. Instead of wonderful, it was wintry! Instead of spectacular, it was snow-tacular! Instead of– :Shoeshine: We get it! Move on! :Spike: nervously throat accent Everypony was forced to seek shelter. They searched high and low, but the only shelter for miles was a cold and desolate cave. And, of course, the three tribes had to share it, and nopony was too happy about that. : : Please, Commander Hothead. : : It's Commander Hurricane. : : throat Please, Commander, could you just stand back and give me my royal space? : : You mean like this, your highness? : : Indeed not! You see this invisible line? : : Private? Outline our territory for everypony to see. See this real, non-invisible line? No unicorns or Earth ponies are allowed to cross it! This is the sovereign territory of Pegasopolis! : : Clover the Clever? : : Uh... Smart Cookie! : : I know, I know. : : What are you doing? Don't go around the rock, go over it! I'm not giving up an inch of territory to the enemy! : : That rock is clearly on the Unicornia side of the cave, and it belongs to us! her breath Who knows? there could be jewels inside. : : groans I claim this rock for Pegasopolis! : : Unhand that rock this instant, you scoundrel! : : Oh, look, you found my rock. I've been looking for it everywhere. : : Hey! You invaded our territory! : : Finders keepers, losers weepers! : : That's the last straw! : : Give me my rock! : , and : arguing :blowing : : Look, everypony! The entrance! :cracking : : Great. Now there's no way out! We're trapped! : : You two deserve this horrible fate. You've done nothing but argue and fight with each other! : : You've been fighting too, your Highness. : : Yeah! Worse! I haven't been fighting nearly as much as you! :cracking : : How ridiculous! A unicorn never stoops to fighting! : : That's just 'cause you wimpy unicorns know you'd never win! Earth ponies are numbskulls! : : Pegasi are brutes! : : Unicorns are snobs! : , and : gasp sigh :roaring : , and : screams : : W-W-What is that... thing? : : They must be... windigos! : and : Windigos? : : My mentor Star Swirl the Bearded taught me about them. They're winter spirits that feed off fighting and hatred. The more hate the spirit feels, the colder things become! : : Then... this is our fault. We three tribes... we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land, too. : : And now our bodies will become as cold as our hearts... all because we were foolish enough to hate. : : Well, I don't hate you... I actually hate Commander Hurricane a lot more than I hate you guys. : and : giggling :snorts : : Actually, I don't really hate her, I just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really dislike her. : and : laughing : : Well, I don't hate you guys either. : : Nor do I. :whinnying : : No matter what our differences, we're all ponies. :cracking :shatters : : What was that? : : I didn't know unicorns could do that. : : I didn't either. Nothing like this has ever happened before. But I know it couldn't have been just me. It came from all three of us, joined together, in friendship. :Spike: accent All through the night, the three ponies kept the fire of friendship alive by telling stories to one another and by singing songs, which of course became the winter carols that we all still sing today. Eventually, the warmth of the fire and singing and laughing reached the leaders, and their bodies began to thaw. voice And it even began to melt their hearts. :rumbling :Spike: accent The three leaders agreed to share the beautiful land, and live in harmony ever afterwards. And together, they named their new land... :Main cast: Equestria! :Audience: cheering :Audience: cheering :Twilight Sparkle: We should be so honored that Princess Celestia chose us! She must really think we exemplify what good friends are! :blowing :Rarity: Applejack, I thought you closed all the windows. :Applejack: Don't blame me. Rainbow Dash should've flown up there and shut it. After all, she's got wings. :Rainbow Dash: Why do I always have to do all the high up chores? Why can't Twilight use her magic for a change! :Main cast: arguing :roars :Rainbow Dash: Y'know what? I got it. :Main cast: laughing :music :credits en:Transcripts/Hearth's Warming Eve es:Transcripciones/La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos pl:Transkrypty/Wigilia Serdeczności Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон